A Day in the Life
by casssinger101
Summary: The Beatles were known as the most charming and talented boys of the sixties. In A Day in the Life, you, along with two other characters, go behind the scenes of what was known as Beatlemania. Two girls, Cassie and Anne, are taken to the sixties by the Beatles for the benefit of a man named Mr. Kite. They find love and are given challenges to overcome throughout their journey.
1. Ain't She Sweet

A Day in the Life

Chapter 1: Ain't She Sweet

Anne and Cassie were having a sleepover in one of the late, hot, and humid days of July. They were to be starting school again in about two weeks.

"Can you believe that we're going to be starting our senior year already? I feel as though summer just started yesterday!" Anne exclaimed, turning on one of their favorite Beatles' songs, She Loves You.

"I know! It's absolutely unbelievable!"

"At least we can enjoy the last few days of July with this sleepover! We can jam to the Beatles all night!"

It was about 2 am, and they fell asleep. They were, however, awoken later by loud whispering from a man with a thick Liverpudlian accent, discussing something that sounded of high importance to three other men. Cassie's eyes shot open, but she could see nothing in the darkness swarming her. Cassie couldn't see the time on her cable box, which is a sight she was accustomed to seeing. This meant that someone was standing in front of it.

Anne held her breath as Cassie slowly moved her arm to grab the metal bat that rested on the side of her bedside table. She placed her hand on it, and slowly lifted it up. She arose, careful not to get the attention of the Liverpudlian men, and slowly got out of bed. The men still didn't notice she was no longer in bed. Cassie raised her bat and swung it hard, coming into contact with one of the men's arms.

"OW!" The man screeched. Cassie grabbed her phone, just in case, flicked on the light, and got ready to kick some more ass with her bat. What she found were four very familiar faces: three looked at her with scared eyes popping out of their heads, while the other was clutching onto his arm, his face growing red in pain. Cassie's eyes widened, and she looked at Anne, who also had the same expression on her face.

"You just assaulted George Harrison with your bat!" Anne shouted.

"I...I...Kylie, Sara, and Meagan would be proud of my using my bat."

"Cassie! This is no time for jokes!" Anne hopped out of bed and went to George's aid. She ordered him to take off the leather jacket so she'd be able to examine his arm.

"Well, I think we've found a mad one," John Lennon said with a smirk, although his eyes still showed terror.

"I'm not mad! Just...defensive! You never know what could happen, what with the crazies these days!"

"You have a bat...next to your bed..." John stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad to know that I can defend myself."

"She can make a weapon out of everything. Literally," Anne told them matter-of-factly.

"Leaves?" Ringo Starr, the smallest of the four, asked, his voice shaking.

"You can crumple it in their eyes." This comment of hers made the boys stare at her with even MORE terror in their eyes and they started to back away.

"This doesn't scare you?" George asked Anne as she mended his wound.

"You get used to it," She replied without looking up. "Cassie, would you be of some use other than injuring and scaring people and get some ice and put it in a plastic bag. Oh! And a washcloth!" Cassie grudgingly made her way to the kitchen and got the things her friend asked her to.

"Well, she's feisty, isn't she?" Paul McCartney asked with a scared yet gentle voice, his becoming hazel eyes losing their fright.

"She's great once you get to know her!" Anne told them with a laugh. "She's also an ailurophile."

"She's obsessed with cats..." John said, eyeing his friends.

"Yes. Very. But she's very in denial about her infatuation with cats."

Cassie returned with the ice and washcloth, and then asked, "So, what were you all talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really, just about how you're obsessed with cats," John said, his smirk growing larger.

"I am NOT obsessed with cats!"

"And about how you're in denial about your obsession."

"Do you want me to hit you wit a bat, too, Mr. John Lennon?"

"So, anyways, why exactly is this assemblage occurring? And how is this even possible?" Anne cut in.

"Well, it's for the benefit of a man named Mr. Kite, but we don't exactly know who this man is. He said if we brought you all back to the past with us, we'd be loaded with both cash and birds. By the way, do you happen to know the date?" Paul explained.

"July 28, 2015."

"Right then. Shall we go?"

"Go where?" Cassie asked with a confused look on her face.

"Back to our time, but it's not like Paul just said that," John stated with an overrated expression on his face.

"Oh, stop being such a smart-ass." The other boys snickered as John's cheeks started to redden once Cassie said this. John opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "What? The Great John Lennon can't think of a comeback?" John's face got even redder. "All right, so can I take my bat with me?"

"Why?" Ringo asked, terror starting to return to his eyes.

"I feel safe with it."

"And you don't with us?"

"Well, I mean look at you guys. You all are pretty scrawny."

"Hey! I work out every morning!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me when that works out for you. I'm bored now. Let's go."

"All right! Everyone, join hands!" Paul said enthusiastically. He grabbed Cassie's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. John went for her other hands as she closed it around the bat. He settled by just placing his large, rough hand onto her smaller soft hand. Ringo grabbed Anne's hand and gave her a shy smile. He then awkwardly grabbed Paul's hand and stared straight ahead. George grabbed Anne's free hand and held the ice with his other. "Everyone ready?"

"Question!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"How exactly are we going to get there?"

"Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes."

Everyone closed their eyes, and Ringo shouted, "One!"

"Two!" Paul shouted.

"Three!" George exclaimed.

"Four!" John shouted.


	2. And Your Bird Can Sing

**Hey, guys! So, I just figured out AFTER I posted my first chapter that I have to write the Author's Note on the document itself…so I'll just do it now! I put the first chapter on last night, and I just can't help but post the next one! I have 6.5 chapters done already, so I just want to post them! But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I promise, it gets better. **

**And also, go check out Crazycatie on fanfic! She gave me the inspiration for this story, and her story is pretty amazing! Okay, so without further ado, here's chapter two! (Ooh! That rhymed! ;])**

Chapter 2: And Your Bird Can Sing

When the girls opened their eyes, they were awestricken, because they found themselves dressed in totally different clothes and standing in a totally different place. Cassie was dressed in a mid-thigh length, red, black, and white striped, sleeveless dress with black knee boots. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a gentle curl at the end, and a red headband was gently resting atop her head. Anne was dressed in a form fitting sleeveless dress. The upper part of it was black, and the lower part was white. She was also wearing black knee boots. Her golden brown hair was pulled back in a half-up half-down hairstyle.

"Welcome to Liverpool in the 1960s, Miss Oliver and Miss Parkin!" George told them, the ice still on his bruised arm.

"How do you know our names? We never told them to you..." Cassie replied uncertainly.

"Mr. Kite told us who to get. He didn't want us to just pick up two random birds from the future. What's the point in that?"

"Again with your being a smart-ass! You can take your hand off mine now, by the way." John's face reddened, and he quickly took his hand away. "Anyways, where are we?"

"This is the Cavern Club! We used to play here a lot," Paul explained.

"Yeah, we know."

"How do you-" John started.

"Don't worry about it." They walked out into the main room, and the smoke overwhelmed Cassie and Anne. "This is disgusting! How do you stand this?"

"You get used to it, I guess. Would you two like anything to drink?"

"We're underage."

"You aren't here."

"Well, no. We don't."

John led them to the bar, and they each took a seat. Paul took a seat near Cassie, and George near Anne. Cassie was clenching onto her bat, for she did not feel comfortable AT ALL around the Cavern Club's people.

"You know, you don't have to clench your bat so tightly. The worst the people'll do is breathe on you," Paul told her jokingly, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"It makes me feel...safe."

"And I don't? I work out with John...occasionally..."

Cassie laughed and said, "My hero..."

Meanwhile, John dreamily stared at Cassie in a trance. He fingered with the handle on his bottle of beer. "Hey, Johnny, whatcha doin'?" Ringo asked, coming up behind him.

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, just drinking..."

"Mmhmm. Okay."

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Cassieee!"

"What? No, not at all!"

"Yeah, okay, Johnny!"

"It's true! And don't call me Johnny."

"Go talk to her!"

"Paul is, and we both know he has more charm than I do."

"Well, then wait!" John waited...and waited...and waited...and waited for Paul and Cassie to stop talking, which they never did. They didn't stop even when they got back to the boys' home.

The following morning, Cassie awoke very early to find John sitting on the porch, strumming his guitar, humming gleefully, and probably writing the next hit single for the Beatles. She walked out and listened for a while, and watched a mockingbird land on the railing, listening to John play guitar. It seemed to enjoy his playing so much that it started to "sing along" with him until he finished the song. She gave a little applause, and both the bird and John looked at her. The bird flew away, but a smile grew on John's face at the sight of her.

"Morning!"

"Morning," she replied with a smile.

"Are you coming to the studio with us today?"

"Well, I surely don't plan on staying here by myself."

John bit his lip and said, "Great."

All of sudden, Paul went out onto the porch. "What are you two doing? It's freezing out here!"

"Just practicing," John replied, still staring deeply into her light brown eyes with his comely dark brown eyes.

"All right, well, we'll be leaving for the studio in ten minutes!"

They arrived at the studio, and Cassie decided to roam around the building. She found an empty auditorium, and it lured her to get on the stage. No one would know, right? She stepped behind the microphone and tapped it to see if it was on. It responded by echoing her taps in the loud speakers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and let the first few words of On My Own slip from her lips. She gained confidence as she sang the lyrics. She finished the song, expecting no one heard her, but was startled when she heard a faint applause coming from one of the wings of the stage.

"John..."

"You're really good. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I didn't think I was that good," Cassie said, blushing.

"Are you kidding? That was...wow..."

"Well, we probably should be getting back." Cassie rushed past him and found the others with their instruments. Anne was sitting outside of the recording booth. John hurried to his place, guitar in hand, and Cassie sat beside Anne. The boys started recording, each bobbing his head back and forth to the beat of the song. "You know who I can't imagine as being a manslut?"

"Who?"

"Ringo. He's just too adorable."

Anne laughed, and then said, "Definitely. Hey, Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Mr. Kite wanted us to come here?"

"I really don't know..."

"Me too... We're going with them to America next week, right?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely going! After all, they need us to keep them in line."

Later that night, Anne was in the kitchen sitting at the bar and reading a book. Cassie walked over to her, leaned on it, and asked her, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, I did something today."

"Cassie..."

"No! Not that! I...I sang today."

"You...you did?" Cassie nodded. "How'd it feel?"

"Like I sang everyday of my life without stopping."

"That's...great!"

"And apparently I was good, because John told me I was. And, I mean, it's John Lennon."

"John heard you sing?"

"Yeah, he was in the auditorium, too, but I didn't know until after."

"Why'd you stop, anyway?"

"I lost hope. I was stupid enough to think that music couldn't help me out."

"You were stupid."

"Oh, thanks, Anne."

"You said it! I'm just agreeing!"


End file.
